eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Godric Bartholomew and his Rules of Conduct
The Man Born 2202, Sir Godric "Barty" Bartholomew was a black sheep of the royal family who spent his time dueling, drinking, and generally being an embarrassment. He is most well known for the creation of a standardized code of conduct for the dueling world. The idea for rules of conduct was beat into Barty's head after an unsavory encounter with the Flying Fist, a popular arena fighter with a penchant for fighting dirty. The Fist utilized various underhanded tactics against Barty including smokebombs, poison, arrows shot from the audience, magic, and making unseemly remarks regarding Bart's ancestors. Bart, despite winning, was furious and immediately after the match challenged The Fist to a fight to the death at dawn. The Fist accepted, but when morning came was nowhere to be found. This act of cowardice enraged Bart even further, and after a three day seclusion involving much destruction of furniture, he resolved to set down all rules of honor that a gentleman must follow in any duel. He continued to add to the rules throughout his life, and used a good degree of his wealth to spread free copies throughout all of Esk which is one thing that allowed for his popularity. The following is only a compilation of the totality of the rules which span two hundred pages. The Condensed Rules of Conduct #An honorable man may only challenge an opponent to his face. Messengers and proxies may be disregarded without loss of honor by the challenged. A challenge may be made verbally, by the challenger applying spittle to the subject of the challenge, or by an unsavory glance exceeding more than five seconds. The challenger has the right to determine the victory conditions. For example, Death, First Blood, First to give verbal concession. #The challenged may decline any challenge, but he must be keenly made aware of his shame by his companions. #The challenged has the honor of setting the weapons used in any match and the time limit for the match unless he chooses to forfeit this right. Weapons used must be the same unless the challenged deigns to allow his opponent a choice. #It the time limit is surpassed, the match is considered a draw. #No wrestling, hugging, or grappling allowed. Such close contact between men is unnatural, and should be avoided. #If either man falls through weakness or otherwise, he must get up unassisted, 10 seconds to be allowed him to do so, the other man meanwhile to return to his corner, and when the fallen man is on his legs the round is to be resumed and continued until the three minutes have expired. If one man fails to come to the scratch in the 10 seconds allowed, it shall be in the power of the referee to give the victory in favor of the other man regardless of the victory conditions of the match. #All matches must be refereed by an unbiased third party who will be responsible for strictly maintaining the rules of conduct. #If a man is unconscious, but is somehow still on his feet by aid of a tree or fence or wall or some other feature of the arena, he is to be considered down and rule 6 should be followed. #No third party is to be allowed in the ring during the duel. #No third party is allowed to throw or shoot things into the ring during the duel or interfere in any way. However, riotous shouting should be encouraged so that a swell time may be had by all and so that the blood of the duelists is invigorated. #Should the contest be stopped by any unavoidable interference, the referee to name the time and place as soon as possible for finishing the contest; so that the match must be won and lost, unless the backers of both men agree to draw the stakes. #The gloves to be fair-sized boxing gloves of the best quality and new. #Should a glove burst, or come off, it must be replaced to the referee's satisfaction. #A man on one knee is considered down and if struck is entitled to victory. #A man on one knee may not attack his opponent in any way on penalty of forfeit. #That no shoes or boots with spikes or springs be allowed. #No poisons are to be allowed, unless specifically stated as a condition of the match. #Magic is expressly forbidden unless initially chosen as a weapon. #If either duelist is disarmed, the duel should cease until said duelist has had the opportunity to retrieve his weapon or acquire a new one in the event of damage to it. #A man who is disarmed by his opponent may use his fists as his weapons, but in doing so forfeits his right to retrieve his weapon. #Slurs and taunts may be made only against the precise person of the other duelist. Ancestry is not to come into play. Category:Famous People of Esk